legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P7/Transcript
(Izuku and his team alongside Yang are seen struggling against Ape, Brawler and the Beringels) Izuku: HOLY CRAP!!!! Zulu: YANG I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!!! Yang: HEY!! NOT MY FAULT BRAWLER CALLED IN AN APE!!! Charlie: THAT FIGHTING TARGHUL YOU AND SHADE MET?!?! Yang: YES!!! Brawler: Ha ha! Now THIS is a victory! (Izuku is seen kicking a beringel away) Izuku: Jeez these guys might be some of the toughest Grimm I've seen! Charlie: Tell me about it!! Uraraka: GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!? (Uraraka is seen being held upside down by her leg) Charlie: *Gasp* Hold on! (Charlie rushes over as the Beringel jumps away) Charlie: HEY!! GET BACK HERE! Miles: Charlie watch out! (Miles rushes over and kicks a Grimm away) Charlie: Miles come on! We gotta stop that thing! Miles: Right! (The two go after the Beingel carrying Uraraka) Zulu: WAIT DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!!! (Suddenly Zulu is met by Ape who smacks him over to a wall) Zulu: GAH!! Ape: NO ONE LEAVE FIGHT!!! STAY AND DIE!!! (Ape starts to chase after Charlie and Miles) Izuku: Guys look out! Yang: Oh great! That guy is going after him! Brawler: And you still got ME and his apes! (Zulu, Yang, Izuku, and Shade all find themselves surrounded) Zulu: D-Damn.... (One Beringel charges only to be blasted) Izuku: What the?! (Suddenly Bakugo rushes in) Bakugo: DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! Izuku: Kacchan! Zulu: Alright Bakugo! Brawler: What the hell!? (Bakugo rushes up to Brawler and blasts him back) Brawler: RAH!! BASTARD!!! Bakugo: HEY! DEKU! YOU AND THE REST OF THESE LOSERS KEEP THESE APES OFF MY BACK!! HE'S MINE!! Izuku: R-Right! (Izuku and Zulu engage while Yang joins Bakugo) Bakugo; Hey didn't you hear me blondie?! Yang: I heard you! But this guy's got a beef with me! So I'm gonna help take him down! Bakugo: Your funeral! Brawler: I'm gonna turn your spines into trophies! Shade: *Voice* Don't bet on it! (As the three prepare to fight, the scene goes over to Uraraka who's still being held on to by the Beringel, as he jumps though building roof tops) Uraraka: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! Beringel: *Growls* Uraraka: THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!!! Charlie: *Voice* Uraraka! (Uraraka looks to see Charlie and Miles, both chasing the Beringel) URaraka: *Gasp* GUYS! Miles: Hang on! We're coming! (Uraraka smiles at her friends coming. But she loses her smiles seeing something) Uraraka: BEHIND YOU!! (As they run the two look behind them to see Ape chasing them) Charlie: OH COME ON!!! Ape: YOU NO ESCAPE!!! Charlie: Miles slow him down! Miles: Right! WHAT!??! (Charlie speeds off as Miles turns to kick Ape in the face) Ape: RAAAH!! SMASH!!! (Miles dodges out of the way then webs off as Ape chases) Ape: WHY YOU RUN!?!? Charlie: Thanks man! (Charlie chases the Beringel) Charlie: HEY!! YOU LET HER GO YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!! Uraraka: Charlie! Charlie: Hold on Uraraka! (Charlie continues to chase the Beringel as it climbs up a tall roof top) Charlie: *Climbing* Damn what kind of King Kong bull shit is this?! And what is this Grimm up to!? Uraraka: Put me down! Charlie: Crap I gotta hurry! (As Charlie continues to chase the Beringel the scene goes over to Blake's nest) Nora: FIRE IN THE HOLE!! (Nora shoots a grenade over the wall, blow up a group a Grimm) Nora: WOO!!! Pete: Nice shot Nora! Nora: Thanks! (Pete looks down the wall, seeing several Grimm banging on the door preparing to bust it down) Pete: RELEASE THE BEOWOLVES!! (A soldier opens a door and the white beowolves are let loose) ???: !!! ???: Oh crap! (The Beowolves all rush out, they jump over the nest's walls and start to attack the Grimm Targhul) Pete: That should slow them down a little! Ren: Not for long. How are Blake and the others? (They look in the battle field seeing Blake and Team Ace fighting several Grimm and the captains) Blake H: Keep pushing guys! Jason: Right! Jin: We'll route them together boys! Bagor: Don't bet on it!! (Bagor rushes at Blake knocking him away from his team) Jason: OH crap Blake! (Murky, Luga, Rund, and Parnak all gather together) Luga: KILL THEM!! Jason: !! Jin: Hmph! Come on guys, let's beat these guys! (Team Ace attacks the enemy captain as Blake is seen battling against Bagor) Blake H: Someone's pissed off! Bagor: I've made it my life's work to kill you demon!! Blake H: Not gonna happen! (Blake battles Bagor as the Grimm continue to try and bust down the door) Strong: *Waiting* Heh! Bring it on! ???: Don't think this'll stop us! ???: We'll break in soon! Strong: Yeah you keep saying that. Horn: This isn't look good Alpha. Sep: Blake might need some help. Pete: Yeah... (Crack) Pete: !! THE DOOR IS ABOUT TO FALL!! SEP! HORN! STRONG! GET READY!! Strong: Now we are talking. (The door then breaks open as the Targhul flood in) Pete: Here they come! Horn: Let's do this! (Pete's Targhuls engage the enemy) Jaune: Its go time guys! Nora: LET'S DESTROY THEM!!! (Team JNPR helps the Targhul) Sep: Man they're really flooding in! Pete: Just keep fighting! We gotta push them back! (Pete looks at the battle out side of the walls) Pete: Or this nest will fall.... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts